


Cockles - A hamis orgazmus

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alsó Jensen, Alsó Misha, Blow Jobs, Boldog befejezés, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha, Csókok & ölelések, Elképzelt Supernatural Convention, Elvétve durva szavak, Felső Jensen, Felső Misha, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Lelki Kötelék, Little Dirty Talk, Lélek Társ, M/M, Orális szex, Részletes erotikus leírások, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Jensen, Top Misha Collins, Valóságos elemekkel fűszerezve
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Prológus:A történet egy elképzelt SupNat Conon játszódik, amely két (legfeljebb három) napos. A videók nem egy Con eseményeit mutatják, de jelen esetben a fanficben igen. Aki netán ismerné a fenti videókat, hogy mikor játszódnak, azokat kérem, ha tehetik vonatkoztassanak el ettől, különben nem tudnak magába a történetbe belemélyedni. :)A történet kitalált, de valóság elemeket tartalmaz. :D 
Figyelem: Ez egy kivételes alkalom miatt, nem egy teljes történet, de hamarosan azzá fog válni - vagyis: épp egy izgalmas résznél vágtam ketté a történetet!!! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mivel MA van a szülinapom, ezért - bár a történet nem befejezett, mint eddig szoktam, de közel vagyok hozzá - cliff hangerrel ugyan, de ma kirakom a novelláimhoz. Egyben elindítom a Cockles füzért, mert úgy érzem: még fogok írni a témában, ha lesz hozzá ihletem. :D  
> Szóval egy baromi izgalmas résznél fogok hagyni mindenkit függeni, de - reményeim szerint - pár nap múlva hozom a teljes befejezést. :)

\- Basszus, Mish, igyekezz! El fogunk késni! - Jensen tiszta ideg volt. - Fellépésünk van! A rajongók darabokra fognak szedni minket!

Mire ő sztoikusan megjegyezte:  
\- Nyugodj le a picsába, Jen! Elkéstünk már egy párszor, és még sosem lett belőle komolyabb probléma.  
\- Tudom, de akkor is... ideges vagyok.

\- Akarod, hogy lenyugtassalak? - kérdezte hízelegve, és átölelve magához húzta barátját, belecsókolva a nyakába, majd mikor nem érzett ellenállást, a száját csókolta. Jensen beleolvadt az ölelésébe, és a csókba.

Az idegessége úgy tűnt tova, mint a jégkocka, amikor forró vízbe dobják. Jen elpirult, ahogy szétváltak ajkaik, csak úgy világítottak a szeplői, majdnem mint ezernyi csillag az éj sötét bársonyán. Megfogta jobbjával Mish arcát, aki belehajolt az érintésébe, miközben Jen a hüvelykujjával a barátja bársonyos száját simította végig, s kezének útját követte a szemével is. Újra közel hajoltak egy hosszabb, és mélyebb csókra. Mikor elváltak egymástól, együttérzően fúrta be csodás kék szemeit társa elbűvölő zöldjébe.

\- Na... jobb már?  
Jensen csak bólogatni tudott, meg hümmögni.  
\- Ühümmm.  
\- Jól van - mondta Mish - akkor gyere, és szórakoztassuk a rajongóinkat. - Mosolygott szerelmére.

Igen, az volt: a szerelme. Mindketten szerelmesek egymásba, annak ellenére, hogy házasok, és gyerekeik voltak. Az az egyik szerelem. Ez pedig a másik. Miért ne lehetne kettő? A szerelem, az szerelem, és nem válogat.  
Emellett pedig hol van az megírva, hogy az ember egyszerre csak egy emberbe lehet szerelmes? Sehol. Az érzés csak jön, és váratlan lecsap. Mellesleg mindkettejük felesége tisztában volt e tényekkel, nem kellett még előlük is bujkálni.  
Épp elég, hogy a rajongó táboruk elől titkolták. Hogy jól-e vagy rosszul? Az már más kérdés. Mégis mikor a színpadon együtt szerepeltek - meséltek a forgatási élményeikről - nem tudták megállni, hogy legalább néha megérintsék, vagy mélyen, jelentőség teljesen nézzenek egymás szemébe, esetleg olyan apró gesztusokat ne tegyenek, ami jelzi a másiknak, hogy most is legszívesebben vele lenne, félre vonulva a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Azt hitték nagyon jól álcázzák a másik iránt érzett érzelmeiket. Csakhogy mikor egymás közelében voltak, szinte megtelt a levegő feszültséggel, és láthatatlan szikrákkal. Csak az nem látta a köztük lévő kémiát, aki szándékosan nem is akarta látni, érzelmileg sivár, és a szerelemre vak.

***

  
[A hamis orgazmus - videó](Https://youtu.be/XmeldVErO7U)

Már vagy húsz perce voltak a színpadon, és mindenféle mókás történetekkel szórakoztatták a rajongókat, amikor egy különös kérés érkezett. Elő kellett adniuk egy híressé vált jelenetet az "Amikor Harry találkozott Sallyvel" című filmből, de úgy kellett előadniuk, ahogy Dean és Cas játszaná el. 

... Igen, igen. Pontosan arról a jelenetről van szó, ahol Sally azzal érvel Harrynek, hogy bizony a nők meg tudják játszani az orgazmusuk, s mikor ezt Harry hitetlenül fogadja, akkor Sally rögtönöz neki egy sikongatós, orgazmikus nyögdécselős jelenetet, ott helyben az étteremben, ahol éppen tartózkodnak. ... és most ezt kellett eljátszania Jensennek és Mishának az átadott szövegkönyv szerint, de megtoldva azzal, hogy mindkettőjüknek imitálnia kell az orgazmikus jelenetet.

Először Jen kezdte a nyögdécselést. Pontosabban kissé nevetségesen eltúlozta. A rajongó csajok közben nevettek és sikítoztak.  
De aztán adott néhány normálisnak nevezhető nyögést is, majd így fordult a vele szemben ülő partneréhez.

\- Hé, haver... veled minden rendben van?  
Mish pedig minden átmenet nélkül rákezdett:  
\- Aaah... Óh istenem... Óh isten... Óh igen... Óh igen... Óh Istenem... Óh Isteneeeeem...

Jen, hogy tudja kontrollálni az arcát: nagy, csodálkozó szemekkel bámult előbb a barátjára, majd a fan csajokra, aztán újra Mishre, mintha csak most látná őt először. Mindig ezt csinálja, ha valami ehhez hasonló váratlan dolog éri: nagyra mereszti a szemeit, és az arc mimikáját kimerevíti, csak azért, nehogy elárulja magát.

Ez sok videó felvételen fellelhető, csak össze kell adni a kettő meg kettőt, s aki keres az talál. :)

Mish ahogy az orgazmus jelenet végére ért, igencsak fáradt benyomást keltett, hiszen ebbe a kis jelenetbe is beleadott minden érzelmet. Elfúló hangszínt vegyítve szinte már kis rekedtes sikolyokkal, hogy a végén végig kellett nem csak a homlokát, de az egész arcát törölnie a kézfejével, mintha csak most futott volna le egy maratoni távot. Lihegett, hiszen a modulált hangok, amiket kiadott az előbb, kissé megviselték a hangszálait.

Jen merev felsőtesttel bámulta, csak néha izgett mozgott picit a székén. Gondolatban már egészen máshol járt. Bár ő is pontosan tudta, hogy az egész egy megjátszott jelenet, de Mish hangja hatással volt rá. A farmerjét hirtelen kurva szűknek érezte, és áldotta az eszét, amiért ma egészen feszes alsó gatyát vett fel. Csak reménykedhetett benne - bár teljesen nem lehetett biztos - hogy senki nem vette észre az ágyékánál most kissé erősebben dudorodó farmerjét.  
Alig várta, hogy vége legyen a paneljuknak, és kettesben lehessen Mish-sel.

\---

A Cockles panel után Mish felszívódott, pedig sejtette, hogy Jen nem hagyja annyiban, és keresni fogja, de egyszerűen egy kis szünetre volt szüksége. Jensen addig kérdezősködött, míg rá nem jött, hogy barátja valószínűleg a mosdó helyiségben "bújkál" előle. Megkeresett egy karbantartót - mert Jen nem hülye, és volt egy terve - kidumált (közös szelfi & aláírás stb.) magának egy kulcsot, és egy "csőtörés, kérem használják a folyosó másik felén lévő wc-ket" feliratú táblát, és feltűnés mentesen becserkészte az ominózus mellékhelyiséget.

Mish még mindig bent volt. Jen villámgyorsan kitette kívülre a táblát, és belülről bezárta az ajtót.  
\- Mish! - suttogta - Itt vagy?  
\- Itt persze, hol a fenében lennék? - felelte egy kicsit pikírten Misha.  
\- Óh! Hát ötleteim lennének, hogy éppen hol lehetnél Te... és hol lehetnék én... - közben benyitott a kis boxba, és meglepte barátját, ahogy a lecsukott wc ülőke tetején üldögélt. - Mondjuk a szállodánkban, a kényelmesen széles ágyunkban... lennél alul, én meg rajtad - sorolta fel, és magához ölelte társát, aki belesimult az ölelésébe, majd a csókba, amit kapott.

\- Fáradt vagy, ugye?  
Mikor Mish csak bólintott, Jen letérdelt elé, kigombolta az ingét, miközben a kulcscsontját csókolta végig, aztán forró ösvényt csókolt előbb a mellbimbókig, itt elidőzött egy darabig, majd folytatta a csókösvényt, egészen Misha hasfaláig.

Mish hátra hajtott fejjel élvezte, amit Jen művel vele, időnként belekapott a barnába hajló sötétszőke tincsekbe, nyögött, és lihegett. Csak akkor hagyta el valami fajta morgás szerűség a száját, amikor a zöld szemű kollégája kinyitotta a nadrágját elől, majd gyakorlott mozdulattal elővette az immár egyre keményebb bránerét.

Jensen nem sokat hezitált, végig futtatta nyelvét a tövétől a hegyéig, aztán ugyanígy telehintette vad puszikkal. Becsúsztatta forró szájába a makkot, nyelvével felfedezte a kis nyílást rajta, majd hirtelen egyre mélyebbre engedte a szájába a hímtagot, s előbb csábító lassan, majd gyorsabban, mohón szopni kezdte, előcsalogatva Mishből olyan hangokat, ami egyenesen az ő farkába is belenyilallt.

Nem is hagyta abba, amíg a barátja a szájába nem élvezett el hangos nyögések közepette, miközben ő kiszívta belőle az utolsó cseppeket. Egy kisebb cuppanással engedte ki a szájából Misht, aki magához emelte, hogy megcsókolhassa. S ez a csók csak még jobban feltüzelte őket.

Jen a falhoz penderítette Mishát, egyben nyomva a hátát, hogy előre hajoljon, megtámasztva magát a lezárt porcelán csésze felett. Collins összes ruhája a bokájánál landolt.

Jensen ráhajolt egy ideig a testére, majd óvatosan végigcsúszott a testén addig, amíg szembe nem találta magát a rendszeres futástól extra kemény, gömbölyűen izmos fenékkel. Kicsit masszírozva játszott a félgömbökkel, míg széthúzva azokat, a ráncos rózsaszín lyukba nem öltötte a nyelvét.

\- Jééézuuus, Jeeeen! Miiiit művelssssz?...  
\- Shhhh... dolgozom... hogy ellazulj, és jól érezd magad...  
\- Jeeeen! Vaaaan nááálammm....  
\- Mi, édes?  
\- Sííííkosító... a nadrágzsebemben... mielőtt idejöttem...  
\- Tudtad, hogy követni foglak...  
\- Biztos nem lehettem, de reméltem...

Jensen nem látta most a barátja arcát, de biztos volt benne, hogy mosolyog. A hangján hallani lehetett. Megkereste a kis tubus zselét, végig kent a tartalmából az ujjain, majd felemelkedve ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta. Hamarosan három ujj siklott a kék szemű barátjában, nem kímélve a prosztatát, ami érdekes csípő mozgásokat, valamint még érdekesebb hangokat csalt elő kedveséből. Jen úgy játszott barátja testével, mint egy érzékeny hangszerrel, és mondhatni kibaszottul élvezték mind a ketten.

\- Hé, Jen! Mi lesz mááár? Szinte haldoklom itt! Gyereee!  
Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Jensen is villámgyorsan kioldotta a nadrágját, letolva bokáig az alsójával együtt, felszabadítva börtönéből keményen ágaskodó férfiasságát. Bevonta még a farkát egy kis zselével.

Imádta, hogy egy ideje már nem kell gumit használniuk. A bejárathoz illesztette kemény farkát, és szinte egy mozdulattal elmerült az istenien szűk, hívogató forróságban, majd hamarosan mozogni kezdett. Ahogy a hév sodorta őket, úgy fokozták a tempót, s végül Jen már egy szédítően durva ütemet diktált. Mish is újra keménnyé vált. Vadul, mégis szinkronban mozogtak, lihegve, nyögve, egymás nevét ismételve, míg csak át nem hullámzott rajtuk a mindent kielégítő gyönyör.

Még egy ideig egymáshoz simulva álltak, szapora lélegzettel, aztán Mish megfordult, hogy átölelhesse Jent, s újra gyöngéd szenvedéllyel csókolhassa.  
\- Mish!  
\- Hmm?  
\- Fel kéne öltöznünk, nem gondolod?  
\- De igen, és el kellene innen valahogy tűnnünk... szeretnék már a szobánkban lenni.  
\- Mindent elkövetek, Édes, hogy ez a kívánságod teljesülhessen - mosolygott Jensen pimaszul, de boldogan.

Percek alatt magukra kapták a ruháikat, rendbe szedték magukat. Elhatározták, hogy nem egyszerre lépnek a kinti folyosóra. Jen kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kinézett. Úgy látszott: tiszta a levegő. Kilépett, elsietett, majd Mish néhány perc múlva követte.

\---

Pokoli szerencséjükre senki nem tartotta fel őket, így elmaradtak a várva várt kínos kérdések, magyarázkodások. Ámor isten kedvelte mindkettőjüket, ha nevezhetjük ezt így. Elmentek a többiekkel kajálni, s az idő meglehetősen jó hangulatban telt.  
Viccelődtek az asztalnál, és jót nevettek ahogy Dick Speight, és az édes Matty Cohen évődtek egymással. Aztán persze ebbe bekapcsolódott Rob Benedict. De Misht, és Jent sem kellett félteni, a végén egy kisebb kajacsata is kialakult, úgy viháncoltak, mint a vásott kölykök, de annyira jól esett a fárasztó nap után.

Néhány színész városnézést tervezgetett, mások valami helyi sport eseményre készülődtek, és volt aki a saját programjával volt elfoglalva. Példának okáért Mish - bár imádott várost nézni, csak úgy szabadon futni, vagy kirándulni -, jelenleg semmi mást nem szeretett volna jobban, mint Jensennel lenni egy ágyban, és "halálra kefélni" a másikat.  
Miközben a többiekkel ettek, már akkor is ment egy-egy kisebb akció az asztal takarásában, de most, hogy már mindenki elszabadult, nekik semmi más vágyuk nem maradt, csak összebújhassanak, miután végkimerülésig szeretkeztek.

***

Mish előbb a szobájukba ért, és épp a fürdőből lépett ki - egy szál törülközővel a dereka körül - amikor Jensen megérkezett. Néhány lépéssel ott termett mellette, és szorosan magához húzta, a nyakába temetve az arcát, s megcsókolva a kissé még nedves, de forró bőrt.

\- Hiányoztam, baby?  
\- Ó, neeem. Jól elszórakoztam egyedül a tus alatt... Hé! Persze, hogy hiányoztál! - mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában Misha.  
\- Istenem! Ez a törülköző is olyan sok rajtad! - Jen vágyakozva csókolta végig szerelme nyakát.  
\- Sok? Hiszen te még teljesen fel vagy öltözve! - viszonozta az égető csókokat a kékszemű színész.  
\- Hát ezen könnyen segíthetünk... de előbb még más terveim vannak. - felelte ravasz mosollyal a szája körül, ami leginkább az általa játszott karakterre emlékeztetett.

Ahogy beszélgettek, Jen egyre közelebb tolta Misht az ágyhoz, és mikor szóba kerültek a másféle tervek, rádöntötte barátját az ágyra úgy, hogy a lábai lelógtak, ő pedig befészkelte magát a combjai közé, kétséget sem hagyva a szándékai felől.  
A térdeit simította végig mindkét kezével, felhaladva az izmos, széttárt combokig, aminek érzékeny belső felét szórta tele perzselő csókokkal. Mish lihegett, a hasfala megfeszült, kezei az ágy takaróját markolták csomóba, s hol nézte Jensent, hogy éppen miket művel vele, hol pedig a feje hátrahanyatlott az ágyra.  
Jen épp Mish farkát vette kezelésbe, ami szinte teljesen keményen ágaskodott. Végig nyalt a teljes hosszán, a végét bekapva szopogatta, majd a lehető legtöbbet elnyelve belőle dolgozni kezdett rajta. Amit nem tudott elnyelni, azt a kezével masszírozta.

Így ment hosszú percekig. A szobában nem hallatszott más csak nyögdécselés, kis morgások, cuppogás, lihegés, és sóhaj. Egészen addig, amíg Jen már a golyóknál dolgozott, lágyan csókolva, s néha beszívva egyiket, vagy másikat, majd a szája lejjebb tévedt az ánuszig, alaposan benedvesítve buján kavargó nyelvével a ráncos, rózsaszín lyukat, s áttévedve az izomgyűrűkön - hozzáadva fürge ujjait -, a végletekig stimulálta azt. Egy pillanatig az egész megszakadt, de mire tiltakozhatott volna, halk kattanás hallatszott, ahogy Jensen használta a síkosítót, barátja hirtelen felszisszent a nem várt hideg zselé érintésétől.

Mish combjai már egy ideje remegtek, a hasfalán látszottak a kockák az állandósult feszüléstől, mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt a mélyülő légvételektől, kezei egyre jobban markolták a takarót, s szemét lehunyva feje jobbról balra, s vissza billent.

\- Jen... Jen.. JEN... - kántálta, mint valami ősi mantrát, de kedvese nem hallgatott rá.

Két ujj siklott benne, míg a forró, mohó száj, visszatért a farka kényeztetéséhez. Érezte, hogy az ujjak ollószerűen szétnyílnak - zárulnak, miközben járnak is benne ki és be... hirtelen egy sikoly rezgett a levegőben... az ügyes Jen rátalált a belső G pontjára, s folyamatosan ingerelni kezdte, összehangolva szájának mozgásával az immár totál merev péniszén.

Nem, ő ezt már nem bírja tovább, minden sejtje a megváltásért könyörög, hogy feloldódhasson a mámor nirvánájában... ebben a pillanatban a világegyetem leszűkült Jen rakoncátlan ujjaira, és a tehetségesen fürge nyelvére... szemeit még jobban összeszorítja, és érzi: most... most... mindjárt lecsap rá a gyönyör hurrikánja... szemhéjai mögött színes energia szikrák robbannak... egy miliszekundumra a levegő is benne akad... fejét hátraveti, a teste íjként megfeszül... hangos kiáltásként szakad ki belőle szeretője neve, élvezetének bizonyítékával együtt, melyet ő szomjasan nyel belőle, kiszívva belőle minden cseppet, minden energiáját...

Ernyedten hanyatlott vissza az ágyra. Jen - még mindig teljesen felöltözve - kúszik mellé, s forró csókjával megosztja vele a saját ízét. Bódultan csókolóznak, s közben érzik, hogy a másik is mosolyog.

\- Teee... teee... - kezdi Mish, de nincs ereje folytatni, ám Jensen sejti mire gondol.

\- Tudom. Még mindig fel vagyok öltözve... mit gondolsz miért kaptad ezt a világrengető szopást? Hmmm? Hogy levetkőzhessek, és legyen időm egy gyors zuhanyra... ahogy visszatérek, ígérem: mindenért megfizethetsz! - hajolt egy újabb szerelmes csókért Mish szájára, így megelőzve azt is, hogy szerelme valami csúnyát mondhasson.

\- Akkor siess... - préseli ki magából barátja, míg Jen megdönti a vetkőzés világrekordját.  
\- Rögtön itt vagyok - feleli, s hamarosan hallatszik a víz csobogása a fürdőből.

\----------- to be continued --------- folytatása következik -------------

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a történetem - jelenleg első része - akkor kérlek ne felejtsd el megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot. :D  
> Ígérem, nem hagylak benneteket sokáig lógva, de most ezt ki KELL tennem! :) ((Egyfajta szülinapi ajándékként a magam számára!!!)) :D


End file.
